I can't save you
by lirinchan
Summary: Fic sur la mort de Daniel. J'ai repris l'épisode en changeant quelque passage à ma sauce!   Pas de couple juste sur la relation qui unit SG-1 !
1. Chapter 1

I can't save you

Daniel s'éloigna de l'appareil les mains en feu. Il poussa un cri de douleur alors que les radiations se propageaient dans son corps, dans sa chair et son sang. Un peu plus loin, Jonas Quinn se demandait que faire pour aider le jeune humain. Mais au fond, il savait qu'avec la dose mortelle de radiation que le terrien avait reçu, on ne pouvait rien faire pour lui. Il était condamner. La seule chose que le Kelwonnien pouvait faire pour aider le jeune homme c'était tout faire pour que celui ci rentre chez lui, sur sa planète, afin de rester avec ses proches. Jusqu'à la fin. Ce qu'il Jonas ne savait pas encore c'était que son gouvernement allait se servir de l'humain pour l'accuser de la pane de la centrale et lui faire porter l'entière responsabilité de cet acte. Il remarqua que le docteur Jackson, venait de se relever sans un mot et qu'il se dirigeait maintenant jusqu'à la porte des étoiles. L'autre scientifique le suivit du regard jusqu'à que le terrien arrive devant ses amis et leur disent.

« On pourrait retourner sur Terre?»

Tous virent la mine inquiète de Daniel mais Jack s'approchant voulut poser sa main sur l'épaule de son coéquipier pour lui dire que tout allait bien, que le périmètre était sécurisé et qu'il pouvait rester un peu plus sur la planète, mais lorsqu'il approcha sa main de l' archéologue, celui ci s'éloigna vivement et lui dit avec une étrange voix douce.

«Ne me touches pas Jack, j'ai été soumis à des radiations très forte... Donc fais attention. »

Tout l'équipe de SG-1 blêmit en entendant le paroles du Docteur Jackson et se dépêchèrent de rentrer sur Terre. Là le jeune homme alla à l'infirmerie mais il savait que c'était trop tard. Il l'avait lu dans les yeux de Jonas Quinn et un peu plus tard dans la journée, le Docteur Fraser vint pour faire ce qu'elle aimait le moins dans son métier, lui annoncer qu'il était mourant. Son agonie allait durer deux jours et serait lente et très douloureuse. Lorsque Sg-1 apprit cette nouvelle Carter s'effondra en larme et O'Neill alla envoyer son poing dans le mur ce qui lui fit très mal et ne calma même pas la douleur dans son cœur. Puis ils décidèrent de tous lui rendre visite une dernière fois. Ce fut Teal'c qui passa le premier. Ils parlèrent un long moment de tout depuis leur rencontre et aussi de Sha're, Daniel voulant absolument faire comprendre à Teal'c qu'il l'avait pardonné et qu'il n'avait plus aucune rancœur envers lui. Le jaffa sortit de la salle défait de la futur mort de son ami. Sam entra dans la salle durant l'après midi. Elle pleurait déjà en s'approchant du lit de son ami et celui ci essaya de la réconforter, en vain. Elle était inconsolable. Elle demanda au médecin si il restait encore des risque de contamination et il lui répondit que le taux avait baissé autour de son ami et qu'il n'y avait plus de risque de contamination. Alors Sam prit Daniel dans sas bras et le serra durant un long moment, avant de repartir, pleurant toujours. Puis Jack entra et un long silence silence s'installa. Puis O'Neill parla :

« Vous allez me manquer Daniel Vous étiez mon ami, mon frère. Je... ne veut pas vous perdre ! »

« Merci Jack, répondit le jeune homme. Vous aussi vous allez me manquer, je n'oublierais rien.»

Daniel sentit que son corps devenait lourd et il avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Ne pouvant plus lutter il les ferma. Jack se retourna pour voir que l'équipe était là avec en plus, le général Hammond et le docteur Faiser. Puis le pouls de Daniel arrêta de battre. C'est alors que celui ci se transforma en un lumière étincelante, comme on pourrait imaginer un ange. Il avait fait se choix, pour veiller à jamais sur ses amis, sur tout les gens qu'il aimait, afin d'être à leur coté jusqu'à la bataille finale.

FIN


	2. Chapter 2: Réponse aux reviews

Un capitre tardif de réponse aux reviews :

Littlechouette: Merci du compliment !

Selienna: Merci !


End file.
